


A Private Education II: Public Relations

by thottiedottie



Series: A Private Education [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thottiedottie/pseuds/thottiedottie
Summary: Follows the events of A Private Education. Happily ever after? Not quite...
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: A Private Education [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831300
Comments: 34
Kudos: 83





	A Private Education II: Public Relations

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a sequel. Please do NOT expect frequent updates. Expect months between updates. Life is crazy and stressful (it's 2020 for God sakes).

She was sucking his dick so well, Mike didn’t ever want her to stop. His cock was all the way to the back of her warm throat, the entire length of his shaft slipping and sliding into her mouth, over and over again. His hard cock glided in and out easily, all slick and coated with her saliva. It was a messy blowjob, she was slobbering all over his cock and her drool and his pre-cum coated her wet mouth and dripped down onto her bare tits. 

Mike was thrusting hard into her tight mouth, hitting the back of her throat over and over again. El, for what it was worth, was giving as good as she got, bobbing enthusiastically on his dick as she met him thrust for thrust. He was plunging himself into her mouth so forcefully that her breasts were bouncing in rhythm to each thrust. 

Mike’s eyes shut of their own accord, too overwhelmed by pleasure. He could hear the muffled, wet smacking of his cock against her lips and El’s strained gurgles as she struggled to take all of him in. 

She did though, taking each punishing thrust over and over again into that tight, warm mouth of hers, occasionally gagging on his dick, which only caused her throat to constrict around the head of his cock, squeezing the pre-cum right out of it. 

“You like it when I fuck your mouth, El?” Mike grunted as he kept one hand on on the back of her head, hips snapping unrelentingly against her mouth, not letting her get even one second of reprieve from the plunging of his hard cock down her throat. 

“Mmmprhh…” She moaned in response, whatever words she was trying to say muffled by the presence of his throbbing dick shoved deep into her mouth. 

“Where do you want my cum? Huh? Where should I put it?” He was close, so close, her mouth so wet and warm and slippery and tight and taking every hard inch of him. “I want to dump it down your slut throat so bad but then I won’t be able to see it on you. I want to see my cum glisten on you, want you to see what a dirty little whore you are - milking my cum all over you.” 

She didn’t say anything - she couldn’t, he wouldn’t let her take him out of her mouth, not for one second, but she looked up at him with those big wide doe-eyes and then constricted her throat, so tight she held him back there and then the dam broke and she released him and he finally pulled his wet cock out of her mouth. His cock had been in her mouth for nearly 15 minutes, it was slick and slippery and coated in her warm saliva and he placed it over her face as hot cum began to spurt out of his dick. She closed her eyes like a good girl and he came all over her sweet face, over her nose and eyelashes, on her cheeks and chin. She opened her mouth while he was still spurting and took some of the cum into her mouth, her pink tongue darting out and licking the tip clean. 

When he was done, Mike leaned back, suddenly exhausted, but still enjoying the view. El could feel the cum all over her eyelashes and kept them closed, her tongue darting out periodically to swipe a lick at the cum coating her cheeks, chin, and nose. His cum pretty much covered her entire face, there was so much of it. 

“Oh, my jaw is going to be so sore,” she mewled, swiping a finger across her cheek to dab at Mike’s cum, which she then sucked off from her finger. 

“Wait - let me take a picture.” El with her face covered in his cum - the moment had to be preserved, for those rare nights when they had to be apart. 

“Mike -” El began to object. 

“Please? It’s just for me! You look so good with my cum all over your face…” 

Her eyes were still shut so she couldn’t see him, but she could just imagine how Mike looked - his voice whiny like he was a little boy asking to open the presents early on Christmas. She couldn’t help but indulge him. And what would it hurt? He already had dozens of pictures and videos of them in a locked file on his phone. They would watch some of it together sometimes, a new and naughty endeavor that they both enjoyed. 

El relented, letting him take a snap of her cum-covered face. She even stuck her tongue out for good measure. “I hope I look cute.” 

She could feel him wipe gingerly at her face with some wet wipes he kept in his schoolbag. When the cum was finally all gone, he handed her a nice smelling hand towel to dry her face and then gave her a peck on the lips. 

“Lunch’ll be over in 10 minutes,” he said, glancing at his wristwatch. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your locker.” 

They exited the utility closet hand-in-hand. 

As they rounded the corner towards the first set of lockers, El tried to ignore the sideways glances and outright stares that it seemed were directed their way. You would think they would have gotten used to it by now, but everyday it seemed like people were still shocked to see Michael Wheeler’s hands in hers, openly confirming their relationship. 

Even so, it seemed to El like there were more stares than usual today, and self-conscious, she brushed her fingers briefly against her face. 

“Mike,” she whispered, tugging on the lapel of his blazer to get his attention. “I don’t still have - do I still have - _you know_ ….on my face?” 

Mike had an amused expression on his face as he looked down at her. “Of course not, El. You’ve got nothing on your face, I promise. What’s the matter?” 

Well, she guessed she was just being silly. “Nothing,” she smiled back at up him, a little more reassured. 

* * *

"Good luck on your calc quiz today,” El said, swinging her locker shut and giving him a sweet peck on the lips. Mike, however, took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, snaking a hand around El’s tiny waist to grab a fistful of her ass over the top of her pleated skirt. To his credit, Mike figured he was being discreet, as he had El basically pinned between him and her locker, her petite figure obscured by Mike’s tall frame over hers. 

“Mike - ” El protested weakly, “We’ll get in trouble...” 

Mike chuckled, “What? For a kiss? Let the prudes in this school do their worst - ”

“You’d better listen to Ms. Ives, Mr. Wheeler,” a sharp voice rudely interrupted. 

Mike reluctantly let go of El’s ass and looked up to see the stern face of Sister Helen, who looked like the stick up her ass was as big as ever. 

“Sorry, Sister,” Mike said, sliding right back into his “nice boy” act. It usually fooled most of the idiot faculty at this school. “I was just about to head to class.” He nodded at El chastely. “See you after school, El.” 

“Bye, Mike,” El was blushing as she smoothed a hand over her skirt and adjusted the hem of her shirt. She avoided eye contact with Sister Helen as she disappeared down the hall and thankfully, Sister Helen eventually wandered off to harangue another student for wearing his pants too low. 

Mike strolled down to the other end of the hall where his locker was. He had about a minute to dump his AP History book and grab the calc notes, but he really only needed about 30 seconds to glance over the formulas one last time. Mike pulled absently on the locker handle, and was surprised when a folded up piece of notebook paper fell out and tumbled to the floor. 

Someone had slipped a note into his locker. 

_El?_ was his first thought, but why would she need to slip him a note when he’d just seen her? Surely if she needed to tell him something in private she would have done so during lunch. _Well, she did have my dick in her mouth for most of lunch period so maybe the opportunity never came up._

Maybe she wanted to slip him something sexy, to tide him over until after school? 

Smirking, Mike unfolded the note. She could have just sent him a text, but sometimes it was nice to do things the old fashioned way...

As he scanned the note, however, his cocky smile started to fade. It was nondescript, printed text. Times New Roman. 12 font. It could have come from anywhere. But it definitely wasn’t El’s. 

_You were always so privileged, you know that?_

_From the moment you were born, with a silver spoon in your mouth._

_Michael Fucking Wheeler. Only son of Theodore Wheeler III. Heir to a corporate fortune that you never earned._

_Wheeler Investments Incorporated. The Wheeler Foundation. Theodore and Margaret Wheeler Science Library._

_The world at your fingertips. The richest kid in this rich kid school._

_And what did you do with all of that?_

_Fucked around. Drank and partied. Stuck your dick in anything that moved._

_You thought you were untouchable. That you could get away with anything. That you could fuck with anyone and there wouldn’t be any consequences._

_Typical of a privileged golden boy who never once had to face any real consequence in his whole life._

_You’re going to get what’s coming to you._

_You and that whore of yours._

The letter wasn’t signed. Why would it be?

Mike crumpled it up and threw it in the trash, where it belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> had this posted up already on my tumblr for weeks. was going to make the chapter a little longer before i uploaded to ao3, but that did not end up happening, so here it is. play nice in the comments yall 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thottie-dottie


End file.
